<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Days by nazgularepeopletoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079901">Lazy Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo'>nazgularepeopletoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern AU Winnant/Bolton :3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dunkirk (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, YES I’m a Dunkirk Stan YES I also stan 1917, writing challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is good, Sunday’s are quiet. There’s nothing to worry about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Commander Bolton/Colonel Winnant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern AU Winnant/Bolton :3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>"don't look at me like that"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The light filtering in through the blinds seemed brighter than normal, or maybe it was just later than Winnant usually woke up. He groaned quietly, pressing his face into the pillow and dragging the comforter up over his face. Today was Sunday, right? He didn’t have anything to do until later that day. He’d told Bolton they could go out for dinner, but that wouldn’t be for at least another few hours; the sun <em> was </em> still coming through the blinds after all. </p><p>    He was dozing off again when he felt something shift the bed next to him. If he had to guess, Bolton had sat on the edge of the bed behind him. Winnant elected to ignore him for a moment, keeping his face hidden. He was still sleepy and didn’t want to get up yet. But he felt Bolton’s presence, and he just <em> knew </em> that he was being looked at fondly. Already blushing, he finally peeked out from under the blanket and glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>    He was right. Bolton’s look was <em> incredibly </em> fond, eyes soft and a small smile smoothing some of the wrinkles on his face. Winnant blushed harder, keeping a hold on the blanket but nudging his finance with a foot. </p><p>    “Don’t look at me like that, I just woke up. I can’t handle this right now.” Bolton just chuckled, grabbing Winnant’s foot and using it to pull him closer. Winnant squeaked but let it happen, pouting slightly. The older man leaned down and kissed his forehead, pushing a lock of hair out of the way.</p><p>    “Well then, you shouldn’t be so cute in the mornings. Not that it’s morning anymore, it’s past noon, sleepyhead.” Winnant groaned again, whacking Bolton lightly on the arm. </p><p>    “Why didn’t you wake me up? I’ve not gotten anything done all <em> day </em>.” Bolton caught his hand too, pressing a light kiss to it before using it as leverage to pull Winnant up into his arms. </p><p>    “Like I said, you’re cute in the mornings, you’re cute when you’re asleep. You look less worried. Should try that when you’re awake.” He took a second to rub his thumb across the furrows in Winnant’s forehead, trying to smooth them a little. “It can’t be good for you to worry so much. Whatever you’re worrying about can’t be that important on a Sunday.” Winnant glanced away, shifting so that Bolton wasn’t supporting his whole weight. “But,” Bolton continued before Winnant could try and come up with an excuse. “Let’s not talk about that right now, hm? Today is lazy. Sleeping past noon and going out for an early dinner, maybe a movie?” He kissed his fiance quickly before pushing up off the bed, making sure Winnant wouldn’t fall. </p><p>    “Thank you…” Winnant sat up fully, finally pulling the blankets off and moving to the edge of the bed. “You know I’ve been wanting to see that new World War One film.” As he spoke he got up, gathering clothes to put on. “Can’t quite remember the name. A date, or something?” </p><p>    “1917, dear.” By now Bolton was back in the kitchen, pouring them both tea, so his voice floated back to Winnant.</p><p>    “Yes, that one!” Pulling on his shoes, he made his way out to the kitchen. Now it was his turn to stare fondly as Bolton got the tray ready, carrying it to the dining room table. Winnant sighed. He was right, there wasn’t anything to worry about on a day like this, so he wouldn’t let himself. He would simply let himself live. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>